The present disclosure relates to pots for containing growing plants, and particularly relates to plant pots that can be buried in soil along with the growing plant, as opposed to having to remove the plant from the pot before transplanting the plant into the soil.
Plants that are raised for distribution in commerce are typically raised in a nursery or greenhouse until they are mature enough to be distributed to retail outlets. The vast majority of the time, molded plastic pots are used for raising the plants at the nursery. Consumers then purchase the plants in the pots and transplant the plants into soil at their home. The conventional plastic pots must be separated from the plants and discarded prior to planting the plants in the soil. The pots typically end up in landfills, where they remain for a very long time because they are not biodegradable.